redemption_ccgfandomcom-20200222-history
Fauna of The Third Era
Even the world of Redemption The Third Era ''is populated with various types of fauna, some of these brutal, others more docile that, over time, have learned to live with new people often becoming an integral part of them too. A fitting example in this framework is that of the Kepak, for the Graunt people, or of the Blue Squirrels for the Tamiara people, but there are also some examples of something that is more than integration between animals and people that show a sort of 'mutual tolerance' as in the case of the Frozen Wolves with the Vampires. The fauna as population has suffered many a twisting due to the ''Catastrophe that happened many centuries before that had brought mutations, more or less noticeable, both from the physical and behavioral standpoint. Hereafter you will find some examples with a small description of the Third Era creatures that inhabit the cities and the immense spaces of the New World and of their relationship with the ethnic groups that are closer to them. GRAUNT - Kepak ''' The Kepak are considered by the Graunt as real members of the tribes inside which they provide assistance in every area. According to the race they belong to they are employed as beasts of burden or race animals, for work or in the battles. Their meat is eaten, their hair is used to cover and as clothing, the scales become part of weapons or decorations, the their tanned leather and the bones are processed in order to get useful tools or very sharp sandstone colored knives. Their body is covered with thick hair that is shorter along their legs and their ears look like those of any common donkey. On the top of their head they have a 'triangle' of fish bones and scales that have a protective function, the scales covering also the front part of their chest, the shoulders and the top part of their thighs and their color varies from white to black concurrently with the color of the fleece. In battle they are very fearsome because of their incredible strength, endurance and speed. '''SALK – Dune Cat The Dune Cat, so dear to the Salk population, is the most common mutation of the more common Serval, but it has a more compact and less slender physical structure. Its size is limited too. Even the size is less impressive in regards to their ancestor’s, but he is still larger compared to the domestic cat. His coat, of the same color of sandstone, presents some darker spots that can take the form of stripes along the tail and legs, while they donate to the rest of the hair a spotted pattern. The ears are very large and elongated and the legs are stocky but powerful compared to the body. Of the common cat it has maintained his independence and its inner elegance that pleases so much the Salk people, this motivates them to be surrounded by these felines and to share with them even their dwellings. HUMANS - Dog The Catastrophe, the years of stabilization and the tribulation of mankind have not changed the deep bond of friendship that has always linked man with dog and it has stayed unchanged also in the Third Era of the world. The races of dogs have become so varied that nobody has bothered to classify them anymore, and so they refer to all members of this specie simply calling each one by the name of 'Dog'. Some of these races have been heavily affected by the disorder due to the Catastrophe suffering mutations that, in the worst cases, have undermined the behavioral aspects rendering them very aggressive and dangerous. In the cases when the mutations have acted only on the physical side, the friendship bond between man and dog hasn’t changed and they are the best friend any adventurer may hope to have alongside for a trip or for everyday’s life. TAMIARA – Blue Squirrel The Blue Squirrels have always been the natural inhabitants of the immense forests of Khun where the Tamiara people lives. People that loves nature had made a symbol and guide of these soft rodents, free and independent. The wingsuits of the tree people have been inspired by these small creatures and simulate the conjunction membrane that connects the front and hind legs so useful for flying. The appearance of the Blue Squirrel is very similar to the common flying squirrels, but they are slightly bigger. The nickname 'blue' derives from the dorsal streaking of the hair that assumes blue tones, passing from a lighter to a darker color as the animal grows older. DAMAS – Caves Gecko The caves and underground tunnels of the Damas cities are inhabited by a great number of these nice creatures. There are two different species of them, but the most common ones are those with six legs or two tails. The coloring of their skin reminds that of the stone of which the tunnels are made and allows these small reptiles to camouflage in case there had been some enemies nearby. For the Damas they are really considered true 'friends' to cuddle and take care of. They are carnivores and it is not unusual that in a burst of anger they could even bite their own master, that is why every Damas respects them and treats them with extreme care. VAMPIRES – Frozen Wolf The Vampires cities are all deployed along the semi darkness strip that announces the approach of the Frozen Lands. The Frozen Woods is a long strip of land covered by frozen trees that is infested by large white wolves, amongst other beasts, the Frozen Wolves. They got their name from their white hair that is often covered in frost and that gives them a spectral and 'frozen' appearance. Their eyes are reddish and they are able to catch any minimal sparkling of light, lighting up with illuminating effects. They cannot be considered 'pet animals', but the close proximity to the Vampires ensures these creatures to often circulate in the cities looking for food or other things and, if approached with the right prudence, they can also show to be docile and to be tamed. The cases of Vampires that have as travelling companion a Frozen Wolf are rare, while tales of people that have died from the aggression of such specimens are on the agenda.